Kryzstoń
Kryzstoń is a Puppet State of The Blue Centrists located in Southwestern Poland. They fight alongside the Centrists, but are generally provided with older 6.5x54mm-chambered weapons. Overview Associated Organizations Ułani The Ułani (Polish: Lancers) are an elite arm of Krystoń's military, and have a higher status within its ranks for that reason. Originally a cavalry organization, the Ułani traded in their horses long ago and now are used as elite shock troops, specializing in assaulting enemy positions quickly and ruthlessly. The Ułani particularly favor the bayonet and see it as a natural descendant from their namesake's lances. Besides that, the Ułani employ heavy use of grenades and are extremely aggressive in the face of even determined enemies. Organization The armies of Kryzstoń use 6.5x54mm as their main rifle cartridge and 9x29.5mmR as their main revolver cartridge - they do not generally use pistols. Rifle Section Despite being a puppet state of the Blue Centrists, Kryzstoń's armies retain their older organization. They employ a nominally standard rifle squad organization, though they emphasize the relatively unique idea of the attack being led by the Light Machine Gun rather than supporting it. Support falls to a group of riflemen known as the 'Grupa Tłumienie' or 'Suppression Group'. This group, composed of three or four riflemen including a grenadier and a marskman, is responsible for 'eliminating enemy resistance to the attack' - that is, to keep the enemy from bogging down the Light Machine Gun and assault force as it moves up. Kryzstoń's rifle section is led by a Section Leader who usually has a Repeater Carbine. The Light Machine Gun, a magazine or strip-fed weapon, is attended to by two men, one who fires and the other who loads. The Section Leader personally directs the fire of this weapon, whilst leading the attack. The aforementioned Suppression Group is composed of three or occasionally four men, including the only grenadier and marksman and one more rifleman, all armed with Repeater Rifles, though the Marksman rarely gets the only Self Loading Rifle in the section. The remaining five men form the Maneuver Group, and all are armed with Repeater Rifles. Ułani Section The Ułani are reminiscent of the famous Polish Lancers of the Napoleonic wars, and channel that spirit into their modern fighting tactics. In particular, this organization sees the bayonet as the natural descendant of the lance and thus emphasizes its use extremely. Indeed, the Ułani are very rarely seen without bayonets fixed, even in close environments like the jungle. Ułani sections differ from regular rifle sections in that they are smaller, around 8 men instead of 11, and are more optimized for close range combat - the Ułani are the shocktroopers of Kryzstoń. The light machine gun is retained and still attended to by two men, but the suppression group has been eliminated and instead the Ułani employ an organization much closer to a traditional rifle section, with a distinct maneuver and light machine gun group. However, the light machine gun group for the Ułani is notoriously active, for the organization has a disdain for firing off more than two or three magazines or strips from the same location. Ułani are typically armed with short rifles or carbines, though some prefer to take older, long rifles into combat for maximum bayonet reach. Equipment As mentioned before, Kryzstoń's armies use mostly repeater rifles and non-belt fed light machine guns. These weapons may seem relatively modest on paper, the aggressiveness of their utilization makes up for the modest firing rate of these weapons. Equipment Loads Rifleman Kryzstoń's armies use Eastern European rifles to a great extent because of the large amount of these rifles available in the area. Additionally, Kryzstoń inherited some imported rifles from far-off places such as Japan. Weapons A Rifleman for Kryzstoń can be issued with: * Balcarce Long Rifle chambered in 6.5x54mm - the most commonly issued rifle. * Traun Long Rifle chambered in 6.5x54mm - Quite common rifle, issued in great numbers to units in the Southeast regions. Because of the en-bloc clips, these rifles are not issued alongside stripper-clip fed rifles. * Palermo Long or Short Rifle chambered in 6.5x54mm - Issued almost exclusively to those in the Western regions as many of these were inherited from Blue Centrist stocks. Additionally, because of the en-bloc clips of this rifle, stripper-clip-fed rifles are never used alongside it. * Yoshioka Rifle chambered in 6.5x54mm - More rare rifle, only issued by a few armories in the Northern regions. Equipment Load The typical load for a Kryzstoń rifleman is as follows: * Rifle, 80 Rounds (16 Stripper Clips) in two dual Ammunition Pouches, 30 Rounds (6 Stripper clips) in Chest Bandolier ** Of this, 10 Rounds (2 Stripper Clips) is Armour Piercing and 10 Rounds is Tracer Ammunition * Gas Mask * 2 Grenades * Two magazines or strips of ammunition for the light machine gun * Loose ammunition for the light machine gun Category:The Blue Centrists Category:Puppet States Category:States Category:Factions Category:Kryzstoń